


Two Men On A Balcony

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: Mycroft and Greg are staying at the house of a friend of Mycroft's. There's a balcony outside their bedroom window there and Greg gets a some interesting ideas. After some initial reluctance Mycroft joins in and sexy times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the come_at_once community on LiveJournal. My prompt "I'll try anything once." 
> 
> The characters belong to Messers Moffat and Gatiss and ACD not me. 
> 
> This story has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Mycroft and Greg were spending the weekend with Roger, a friend of Mycrofts. He lived in a Manor House in the country. The view from the bedroom window was amazing and they had a balcony to enjoy it from. Apart from Roger and his family, they were the only ones there. 

It was while Greg was looking out at the balcony that he began to get an idea, a large grin on his face. 

'I'll try anything once.' He thought mischievously, 'Now I need to get Mycroft to agree and join in.'

With that he went to get ready. 

Mycroft came back to the room. He'd just finished dealing with a matter that had come up. 

As he walked back in to the room he called out, "Gregory, where are you?"

"I'm out on the balcony." 

Mycroft walked out on to the balcony and stopped dead in his tracks. Gregory was leaning over the balcony rail stark naked. Mycroft could see the muscles of his shoulders moving under the skin. Although Gregory wasn't the kind of man who went to the gym and he was beginning show the softeness of his body that came with age he was still a good looking man. One of the assets that Mycroft loved the best was Gregory's arse that was pointed directly at him. It was soft and Mycroft loved the fact that he could get hold of it and massage it with his hands. There was also another part of his body that was appreciating the view too. His cock was beginning to harden, pressing in to his zipper!

Greg looked over his shoulder at him and said, "Come and join me Mycroft. It's lovely out here. The sun is warm and it's a liberating feeling have the gentle breeze blowing over your skin"

Mycroft swallowed hard. "We might get caught." 

"I talked to Rodger this morning. Lucy and Dorian are having a sleepover at friends house. He and Amy are going to a matinee performance at the theatre, not sure what they're seeing, so won't be back till late." Then he looked straight at Mycroft. "Besides the thought we might get caught is part of the thrill."

Without giving his mind a chance to talk him out of it, Mycroft ran in and disappeared for a moment. Eventually he came out holding a bottle. 

"You know how easily I burn." Greg smiled. "Could you put this on my black and rear. I'm not sure how I'd deal with with a burnt arse.. Silk can irritate sunburnt skin"

Greg did as he was asked. He couldn't help noticing how Mycroft's cock stood out proudly from the mass of ginger hair that lay at its base. That was the only part of him that Mycroft didn't groom. Greg knew only too well how soft that hair was. He loved how it felt when he rubbed his cheek against it. The smell was so Mycroft.

Before Greg had time to think Mycroft had dropped to his knees, taking the whole of his length in to his mouth in one go. Them Mycroft went to town sucking hard as he moved up and down. Mycroft massaged his balls as he continued to suck him. 

Greg had lost all coherent trains of thought and he felt like his knees were about give way. He also knew he was going to come and come hard. He tried to tell Mycroft but it was too late. He came so hard that he thought he might choke Mycroft. However, he swallowed it down with a grin on his face.

Then Mycroft spoke, his voice husky and full of passion. "I want to fuck you hard and I want to do it now." 

Greg grinned and made his way shakily to the balcony rail where he had put a towel over it. 

Turning to Mycroft he said in a shaky voice, "it's alright I ... I've prepared myself. " 

"I always knew you were a clever man." Mycroft said as he made his way over to Greg with a lustful look on his face. 

Taking Gregory at his word Mycroft spread his arsecheeks and put his cock in his hole and pressed forward gently. Gregory had done a good job as Mycroft's cock sank deeper in to him. Eventually Mycroft found his cock completely buried in a Gregory. The feeling of being sheathed in the warmth of Gregory's arse was amazing. 

"Fuck me hard. Please ... please Mycroft." 

Mycroft didn't need to be told twice. He began pumping in and out of Gregory hard and fast. He felt like he was seventeen again and loosing his virginity all over again. This was the best sex that he had ever had. 

He was so turned on that he knew he wasn't going to last long. After an all to short time he came with a bellow that would have been worthy of a bull elephant. 

"Sorry about that Gregory. You turn me on so much. I hope I didn't ruin it for you." Mycroft look at Greg hopefully.

"Of course not. That was amazing." Greg said giving the man a sloppy kiss. 

Mycroft laughed. "It was fun."

"If you give me some time we could go again." 

Mycroft looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes but can we use the bed this time."


End file.
